The Great Exchange
by DncLady101
Summary: What if Gallagher and Blackthorne didn't exchange during sophomore year and exchange junior year. What if the girls went to Blackthorne instead? How will things be different? Bad summary I know. First Fanfic. Ally Carter owns all! Rated T for some cuss words
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so I'm just gonna do my best here! Please review and suchhh!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ally Carter owns all except for any original characters I create!**

CPOV

"Ladies, I'd like to meet all of you in the lacrosse field in an hour. Dress like a civilian. Don't be late. Class dismissed." Said Joe Solomon, our CoveOps teacher.

"Well that's a new record. Only a 12 second class! What the bloody hell are we supposed to do now?" said my best friend Bex. She's the first non-American Gallagher Girl in history. She's gorgeous with cappuccino skin and dark brown hair. Her eyes are like big chocolates. Bex is the best fighter in our class. Her real name is Rebecca Baxter, but call her that, and you'll end up in the hospital.

"We get ready of course! I'm gonna make you girls look HAWTTTTT!" said Macey McHenry. Yes, the senator's daughter. She started late at Gallagher but she finally caught up to us at the end of sophomore year. She's my second roommate and I love her to death. Macey is the most beautiful girl I know with long black hair and electric blue eyes. Her skin is flawless because of some face wash that's only legal in Brazil.

I sighed knowing I was in for torture for the next hour of plucking, pulling, and picking at my face and hair. We got up to our room and walked in to find our final roommate Liz. She's the smartest girl in school. Liz is petite with fair skin and long blonde hair. Her pale blue eyes full of innocence. She chose the Research and Development track. She isn't one for violence.

She was sitting on her bed, focusing on her laptop. She barely noticed us walking in until Macey cleared her throat, bringing Liz back to reality.

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! WHAT DO YOU THINK OUR ASSIGNMENT IS? TINA TOLD ME IN THE HALLWAY THAT WE WOULD BE TAKING DOWN A SMALL GROUP OF TERRORISTS HIDING IN THE AMAZON! I'M NOT READY FOR THIS I NEED TO STUDY MORE! DO WE NEED TO BRING ANYTHING? I HAVE MY PROTOTYPE FOR THE LONG LASTING KNOCK OUT GAS BUT IT ISN'T RELIABLE! DO WE-" Liz stopped her screaming as she was cut off by me.

"Lizzie, relax. Since when has Tina actually been right. I'm sure it's nothing."I said. Liz looked unsure but relaxed after a moment of contemplating the odds of Tina's rumor.

Oh yeah, you're probably wondering who I am. I'm Cammie Morgan. Codename: Chameleon. My parents are Rachel and Matthew Morgan. My dad went MIA on a mission when I was just 7 years old. I miss him. Since then I've put everything into my training, to become the best spy I can be. I'm a CIA legacy. I went on my first mission at only 4 years old. They call me the Chameleon because I'm a pavement artist. One of the best. I'm an average looking girl (perfect for a pavement artist) with golden brown hair and hazel eyes. My skin is relatively tan, only because I'm outside a lot. I don't think I'm much of anything even though I wish I was sometimes.

Macey went into her closet and came out with 4 adorable outfits. She lined us up like she was a drill sergeant and exclaimed, "Okay girls, we have 46 minutes and 36 seconds till we have to be in the lacrosse field, so lets get working!"

ZPOV

We were sitting in the grand hall eating lunch when suddenly our CoveOps teacher, Mr. Alexander, came walking over to our table.

"All juniors report to the track immediately." He quickly walked away, obviously going to the track.

"Whaa? I haven't finished eating yet though!" whined my best friend Grant. The kid doesn't stop eating.

"Mr. Alexander needs us now Grant so grab an apple and lets go." I told him. Jonas our 2nd roommate, stood up quickly and tried to keep pace with us. Jonas wasn't as strong as Grant and I. He was on the Research and Development track so he didn't work out like Grant and I did. Jonas was a skinny boy with brown shaggy hair. He had big glasses and brown eyes. Grant, being the opposite of him was huge. He was so strong sometimes I wish I bulked up as much as he did over the last couple of years. Grant had short light brown hair and blue eyes. He was super tan. Me? Well my name is Zach. I'm a pretty good looking guy if I do say so myself. I have black hair that's not bieber cut (ew) but a little longer than grant's. I have green eyes and I guess normal skin? I don't know what to call it I mean, I'm not a girl.

We finally get to the track to find Mr. Alexander and a helicopter. He looked at us and just gestured to the helicopter. We climbed in, all 15 of us confused spy boys.

This should be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Ally Carter still owns all. Yup. Nothing new about that.**

Chapter 2

CPOV

By the time we got to the field, me and my three best friends were looking good. I have to say, even I looked good!

Macey was wearing a black Bodycon skirt and a white lacey quarter sleeve shirt with a black bow on the back. With that she wore black bow back heels. She just had her long black hair natural and loose and applied her normal amount of make up.

Liz had on a floral button down dress with a brown belt. She wore grey flats with a bow on the end. Her blonde hair was put in an adorable half up half down style and curled. She just had some mascara and very light natural eye shadow on.

Bex had on dark wash skinny jeans and had on a red tank top and a black leather cropped jacket. She had on high heeled boots. Her hair was pin straight. She had on black eyeliner that made her look dangerous and some red lipstick. It was the perfect look for her.

I, on the other hand, refused skirts or anything with heels. I bargained with Macey and she agreed to let me wear favorite pair of jeggings that were nice and comfy. I wasn't allowed to wear sweatshirts sadly, so I wore a light blue button down shirt that was higher in the front than it was in the back. She had me wear some casual grey boots. My hair was natural. She put on some light, brown eyeliner and brown mascara just to make my eyes pop. She added in some lip gloss to my dismay.

Mr. Solomon looked us up and down. The heels some girls were wearing took him off guard but he shook his head and ignored it.

"Ladies, tonight you will be going to the Roseville carnival to tail some operatives." My breathing hitched. Exactly a year ago, I met my first boyfriend, Josh, at the same carnival. Would he be there tonight? What would I do if I saw him? My roommates looked at me with concern, knowing what I was thinking of.

"Cam, if you see him, you don't have to talk to him. It's going to be okay." Bex whispered. I just gave her a weary smile as I nodded in response.

"You each will be tailing one of them. Listen up ladies. These operatives are your age. These operatives are boys. Boys that are just. Like. You."

A couple of girls started whispering and hopping around. I hear Tina say, "I KNEW IT!" and other girls asking if they looked good.

After things quieted down, Mr. Solomon gave us our subject's file.

Mine was pretty normal I guess.

_Name: Zachary Goode_

_Age: 17_

_Hair: Black_

_Eyes: Green_

_Height: 5'8''_

He seemed kind of…hot. Bex and Macey all got boys that they seemed interested in also. Liz didn't have to tail anyone since she wasn't in CoveOps. She had to monitor everyone with the other girls in Research and Development.

Bex's subject:

_Name: Grant Newman_

_Age: 17_

_Hair: Light Brown_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Height: 5'9''_

Macey's subject:

_Name: Nick Peterson_

_Age: 17_

_Hair: Dirty blonde_

_Eyes: Hazel_

_Height: 5'8''_

"This is so bloody exciting!" Bex exclaimed. Macey nodded in agreement. I just felt like puking. Josh might be at the carnival tonight. My first love. This, isn't going to go well.

ZPOV

"Boys, you may take off your blindfolds. We are now landing." Said Mr. Alexander.

As we got out of the helicopter we immediately surveyed our surroundings we seemed to be in a field. We heard carnival music not to far away.

"Gentlemen, today you will be going to a carnival in this wonderful town of Roseville. Of course, you will be tailed. Try to compromise your tail. If you can't find your tail in the next hour, you fail. If you find them before the hour, you come back here where you can monitor the rest of your class mates. All boys on the Research and Development track stay here and keep track of your classmates."

We started to walk away when he called out to us.

"Don't underestimate these operatives. They're good and they could be ANYONE."

With those parting words, we went off, unsure of what was to happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh you guys who reviewed, favorited, or followed thank you soooooo much! I just posted this today and got so much positive feed back! So I'll definitely keep going! **

**Sorry this chapters so short! I'll try to make my next chapter nice and long! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ally Carter owns everything. I wish I owned Zach though. My life would be complete.**

Chapter 3

ZPOV

All of us juniors were walking towards the carnival, the music getting louder. That's when I realized, maybe these operatives know us already! They CAN'T have the upper hand. I stopped suddenly, causing the rest of the group to come to a halt.

"Guys, we're not stupid are we?" I heard a lot of muttered no's, "Then why the hell are we running into this with the possibility that these agent already know our faces?" They stared at me with sudden understanding. I used my comms to speak to Jonas.  
"Geek, are you there?" I asked.

"I am here Shadow." Jonas responded.

"Please say you over-packed and brought your disguise kit?"

"Why of course my dear Shadow, when am I not prepared?"

"Please bring it now. We only walked 26 yards from the copter."

"Gotcha buddy. Geek is out."

We waited a minute and 24 seconds before Jonas came jogging over. He gave us the kit and retreated back to helicopter. Inside the kit were a couple of wigs, colored contacts, and wash out hair dye. In five minutes, we were all completely different. I suddenly had dirty blonde hair after using the wash out hair dye. Instead of my deep green eyes, I had brown eyes. Everyone was completely and utterly different. I had to ask around to figure out who was who. Once we all got our bearings. We began walking again. The game's on.

CPOV

Bex,Macey, and I walked up and down the streets of the carnival. It was like déjà vu. I saw the library, the dunk tank, and that stupid trash can that Josh first saw me at. How did he see me? I'm the Chameleon! It isn't possible. If he had never seen me none of this would have happened. I would still be same old Cammie Morgan. Happy and ready to learn. Now I'm the depressed and heart broken Cammie Morgan.

"Cam, are you thinking about him?" Bex looked at me with concern. Macey touched my shoulder to stop me.

"It's okay if you're still not over him. He was your first love, kiss, and boyfriend. If you see him, just be normal. There is absolutely no reason to worry.

I love my best friends.

"Thanks guys, but I think I need to go off on my own now. Ya know? Be the Chameleon." I really needed to just think, but I wasn't going to tell them that.

They nodded and watched me walk away. I walked into a small sidestreet. It was a nice night. The sky wasn't cloudy and I could easily see the stars. My dad taught me the constellations as a child. I started naming off the different ones I could see. He used to call me Little Dipper, so I called him Big Dipper. God I missed him.

Just then, I remembered my mission! Crap! I only had 31 minutes and 54 seconds left! I went running back to the carnival when a voice suddenly stopped me.

"Hey rich girl. You lost?"

Dillon.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm doing a freaking happy dance because I've gotten such positive feedback! Thank you all sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo much!**

**DISCLAIMER: You know what goes here. Ally Carter owns all yada yada ya.**

Chapter 4

CPOV

"Dillon, I don't want to hear your shit!" I was tired. Done. If Dillon didn't disappear in 9.3 seconds I was going to LOSE IT.

"How'd you get out of those manicured walls? Huh?" he gasped sarcastically, "Did you sneak out? Tsk tsk rich girl. Now the people your daddy paid to watch you can't keep you safe!"

That was the last straw. I lost it. I was about to get at him when I was stopped.

"Oh my god I was so worried about you sweetheart! I guess we got separated in the crowd." I looked up to see a dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. I don't know this boy! I decided to play along though. He was my ticket out of here.

"Moved on already rich girl? I'm surprised!" Dillon snarled.

"I don't know why you keep calling my girlfriend that. If you don't STOP calling her that, you may end up in the hospital." The boy bent down and kissed my cheek. This is one strange night.

"Cammie?" Oh no. Josh.

"Oh hi Josh." I said weakly. "How are you doing?" Josh stared back at me, visibly hurt.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I looked up at the strange boy next to me. He was hiding his confusion well…almost too well.

"Uhhh yeah, I guess." It hurt to see Josh so upset.

"C'mon _Cammie_ we have to get home soon." Said the boy.

"Oh yeah…heh. It was nice seeing you Josh." I gave him a sad smile and nodded to Dillon. Dillon just snarled back. Why do these things happen to me?

ZPOV

I remember walking through the crowds, looking for me tail. The lights were almost blinding. The music was deafening, and the smells made my mouth water.

At that moment, I heard a voice over the rest of the crowd.

"Dillon, I don't want to hear your shit!"

It was a girl's voice. She seemed so distressed. I went to help her. I don't know why I just did.

When I got to the scene, she was about to go at this kid Dillon. I stopped her.

I decided to play the part of the sensitive and sweet boyfriend. It worked, and she played along. Then another boy came up, clearly her ex-boyfriend. Awkward.

I ushered her out of there as quick as possible. Why was I doing this good deed? I don't even know. Her voice, it was just so…alluring…like I wanted, no, NEEDED to help and protect her.

We got back into the fray and she looking up at me. She had golden brown hair and hazel eyes, full of question.

"Why would you do that for me?" she asked. She was beautiful. Though I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Well I'm prince charming, and you seemed like a damsel in distress, my dear princess." I smirked and did a gracious bow.

"Okay my smirking knight in armor. May I have your name?" She inquired. I remembered my missing and lied smoothly.

"Garret. You going to tell me why you were being harassed back there?"

"Josh, is my ex-boyfriend. His best friend Dillon REALLY doesn't like me."

"Well I can tell Jimmy wasn't good enough for you." She blushed an adorable blush. I smirked down at her.

"You know, if you keep smirking so much. Your face will get stuck that way." She pointed out. I just kept smirking.

"I wouldn't mind that."

"Other people might." She laughed.

"Really? Like who?"

"Me." She looked up at me, eyebrows raised, and started jogging away. I ran after her. I'm not sure WHY but…I did.

I stopped her at the dunk tank. I was about to say something to woo her, seal the deal, when suddenly I felt something cold and wet splash my head and back.

That's embarrassing.

CPOV

I laughed and laughed at this kid. I mean, déjà vu! Same thing happened to me last year! His whole back was SOAKED.

"HA HA." He said sarcastically. You know, if I weren't a spy in training, I would probably fall head over heels for this kid.

He turned around to go get a towel from the man running the booth. That's when I noticed his hair.

The water seemed to have washed away all the dirty blonde hair in the back of his head. Instead, his hair was…black!

_Oh my god. _I thought, _This is Zachary Goode! PERFECT!_

I found my tail, and he was just leading me around. Now, I just needed to follow him back to his meeting point.

Zach, or, "Garret" walked back over, clearly oblivious to the fact his true hair color was revealed. I smiled up at him.

"So Garret, where are you off to this evening."

"Oh you know, just wandering around." He lied. He was good at that too.

"Well let me wander with you." I said. If he fell for this, I would be set!

He contemplated the odds of success with me staying with him. I guess he realized he would blend more if he had me as his "girlfriend."

"Okay, but only for 10 minutes. Don't want you to become to attached, now do we?" He winked and smirked. I just rolled my eyes. It was kind of annoying.

After 10 minutes of a cover story from him, we parted ways. Of course, we didn't really, since I just became the Chameleon I am and followed.

He walked into a field about 100 yards away from the carnival. There was a professional looking man and 14 ashamed looking boys around him. A helicopter was stationed behind the group. Zach walked forward confidently, completely unaware of me lurking in the shadows.

"I'm back Mr. Alexander. Just me. Made it through with no tail." He smirked at his teacher. Mr. Alexander just laughed.

"Think again Mr. Goode." I took that as my cue and stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello Garret. Or should I say…Zachary Goode?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so I'm trying to update as much as I can so I don't leave you all hanging for too long!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ally Carter is da best.**

Chapter 5

ZPOV

HOW DID I NOT REALIZE SHE WAS MY TAIL? WHAT GAVE ME AWAY?

"The water from the dunk tank washed out your hair dye in the back Zachypoo." She smartly said, as if reading my mind. What can't this girl do?

"I think its about time you meet your teacher back at the van Ms…I'm sorry what is your name?" Mr. Alexander asked.

"I'm afraid that's confidential Aaron Alexander." She winked at our teacher and just walked away, leaving 14 teenage spies and a shocked Mr. Alexander.

_Who does this girl think she is?_

CPOV

Their faces were PRICELESS. I relayed my night back to Mr. Solomon and the rest of the girls on the way back to the van.

They were impressed-even Solomon! The rest of my sisters also succeeded in their missions. They all figured it out when static ran through the comms system the boys had on. I guess they found it suspicious when an entire group of boys winced at the same time.

"Soooo what did you guys think of your subjects?" Macey said as she plopped down on her bed in our room.

"Uh total hunk!" Bex yelled, "I could really tell he worked out."

"Mine seemed so cool! He was like…unfazed by girls…not that he's gay! It's almost like he knows what he's doing when it comes to girls. Like the equivalent of me and my boy genius!" Macey said.

"I actually found a guy…" Liz piped. We were really surprised by that!

"OHHHH do tell Lizzie!" Bex said. Liz just blushed.

"His name is Jonas Anderson. His codename is Geek. I saw him in some traffic cams outside of the field where those boys met. I did my research and…yeah." She blushed even more.

"Liz that's great!" I said. Just then Macey and Bex trained their eyes on me.

"What about you Cameron? Who was this 'smirking knight in armor?'" Macey said. I guess they heard that through the comms system.

"He was nothing. Just another cocky teenage boy." I said curtly.

"A _spy _teenage boy!" Bex said, "There's a HUGE difference!"

I just ignored their stares and mumbled, "I'm going to bed…"

I would NOT hear the end of this.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The buzz of the night before had finally gone down and things were back to normal. We were eating breakfast in the dining hall when everyone turned their attention to the podium. My mother, the headmistress, went up to begin a speech.

"So, as many of you know, last night our junior girls went up against spy boys in a CoveOps mission last night." Murmers went through the hall, " So now, it is my pleasure to inform you that these same girls will be participating in an exchange this semester. All juniors will be going to the Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Boys, or as the boys there know it, spy school. You will be at noon so all morning classes for you ladies will be canceled, so you may pack. Report back here at noon. Mr. Solomon will be going with you as your mentor in a way. I will check up from time to time, but my job is to stay here. I hope you have a wonderful experience at Blackthorne. You will definitely be coming back with so much more knowledge!" At that, my mom stepped down from the microphone and returned to her seat.

After a moment of silence, the junior table erupted into shrieks.

"SCREW BREAKFAST I'VE GOT TO PACK!"

"DO YOU THINK HE'LL REMEMBER ME FROM LAST NIGHT?"

I just remained quiet. I was in shock. The one thing I felt sure about at the moment just crumbled away. I swore to myself last night I would not see Zachary Goode again after last night. Though now that's changed, because I was to see him in less than 24 hours.

Lord have mercy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well…I got nothing to say except thanks sooo ya!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ally Carter is the truest Gallagher Girl of all!**

Chapter 6

CPOV

"CAMERON ANNE MORGAN, IF YOU DO NOT PUT THIS OUTFIT ON NOW I WILL RIP EVERY SWEATSHIRT AND SWEATPANTS THAT YOU HAVE!"

"MACEY MCHENRY DON'T YOU DARE!"

"OH, I DARE!" Macey stood next to my dresser, at the ready stance. I took the outfit in defeat.

Macey decided to go with very *ahem* dangerous outfits. It was supposed to say too good for you.

Every girl going to Blackthorne was given (courtesy of Ms. McHenry) camouflage leggings with black leather patches on the knees. We wore HIGH heeled black leather boots, and I mean HIGH. For our shirts, Macey just gave us black tank tops. All of us straightened our hair. For make up, all 15 of us had to wear black eyeliner and mascara.

After everyone was ready, we met in the dining hall. Mr. Solomon just raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I see you ladies really want to make an impression."

"Can't have them underestimating us, now can we Joe?" I said sweetly. He just laughed and shook his head. I call him Joe outside of class. He's somewhat of an uncle for me, since he was my dad's best friend.

When we got in the Gallagher helicopter, Joe stood up and smirked, "Well, if you really want to make an impression, I suggest you start planning your entrance."

We all turned to each other and whispered excitedly. This was going to be good.

ZPOV

"OH MY GOD I WANT TO SEE MY BRITISH BOMBSHELL NOW!" Said Grant. He was in love with his tail from last night.

"Grant, you didn't even talk to her, so how do you know you like her?" Said Jonas. He was so sensitive when it came to girls. Speaking of girls, Nick came walking over. He was the girl genius. Nick had a normal life before coming to Blackthorne, so he was umm educated?

"Hello my fellow muchachos. What are we talking about on this fine day?" He asked.

"Grant here is whining that he wants to see his tail from last night again." I said. Nick just looked me over with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What about you Zach? What about your mystery girl?" Nick asked evilly. I just started at the ground, trying to hold my embarrassment. I mean a GIRL beat ME. Zachary Goode is not easily beaten! Though on top of that, she was so nice and…fine, I'll admit it, beautiful.

I swear! I am NOT going soft!

"Yeah Zachary, you actually talked to your tail, and from what I heard, you LIKED it!" Grant said. Now everyone at the table was staring at me, waiting for my answer.

I just shrugged, "She was OK." Everyone started laughing.

"We all know you thought more of her than that, I mean I even thought she was worth something. I mean all the girls were. They beat us and they're HOT! Especially that black haired beauty who tailed me." Nick said with a smirk.

"Hey! Don't steal my smirk!"

"Who ever said it was YOUR smirk?" More smirking came from Nick.

"If you keep that up, your face will get stuck like that." I said repeating her words from the night before. Silence filled our group. After 5 seconds, they started laughing hysterically.

"Man you are WHIPPED!"

"You really like this girl don't you?"

"Don't deny your love 'Zachypoo!'"

"You guys are IMPOSSIBLE." I said, very annoyed, followed by more laughter.

Just then, the lights in the grand hall went out, and we heard rappelling cords, followed by thuds as people came to the floor, obviously from the skylight. After 20 seconds of pure silence. The lights came on, and Joe Solomon was standing on the raised platform behind the podium.

"Hello gentlemen. In this room there are 15 girls. Find each one." We were scanning the room. Soon we found 14 girls. Grant was ecstatic when he found his "British Bombshell." Nick was smiling like crazy when he found the black haired girl with blue eyes. Even Jonas blushed when a petite girl with blonde hair was found.

"WE GOT THEM ALL!" Yelled a senior.

"Do you? I said 15 girls and you have only found 14. So where's the last one? I warn you, she is a natural pavement artist. She is not to be underestimated." We searched the room, looking for her.

"Give up boys?" We heard a voice say. I tried to find the source of the voice but couldn't.

"Come on out now Cam." Solomon said. A beautiful girl stepped out from RIGHT BEHIND MR. SOLOMON! She was hiding in his shadow. That's when I realized she's my tail from last night. I let out an audible gasp. I looked at my roommates and mouthed _THAT'S HER._ How is this possible? She was just standing behind him, and we couldn't see her!

She took her place at the end of the line of girls. One by one, the girls stepped out saying their name and codename. There were codenames like Paparazzi, Dancer, and Smiles. All very girly. Then, the petite girl with blonde hair stepped forward. Jonas blushed.

"Hi, umm my name is Elizabeth Sutton, but you can call me Liz. I'm in the Research and Development track. My codename is Bookworm." A lot of boys (including Jonas) from the Research and Development track gasped. Apparently Bookworm had left her mark everywhere in the hacking world.

Next came the black haired girl with vibrant blue eyes. Nick was sitting on the edge of his seat, wanting to know about her.

"Hey there. I'm Macey Mchenry." Whispers spread through the room, "Yes I'm the senators daughter, now chill the freak out. I'm on the CoveOps track and my codename is Peacock." Nick was smiling so big, his face might explode.

Next up was Grant's "British Bombshell." She was exotic looking, kind of like an Egyptian goddess. "Hello chaps. My name is Rebecca Baxter, but if you call my that, I'll make sure you don't see light for a month. Call me Bex instead. I'm the first non-American Gallagher Girl. I'm in the CoveOps track and my codename is Duchess." Now I understand Grant's name for her.

Finally, the girl I had been waiting for stepped forward.

"Hey boys. My name is Cameron Morgan, but you can call me Cammie or Cam. I'm on the CoveOps track and my codename is-" Solomon ran forward and cut her off.

"Classified." He said quickly. Everyone in the room was confused, even she was!

"Joe, what's going on?" She asked. The grand hall became silent. NO ONE calls Mr. Solomon _Joe! _What the hell makes her so special? Mr. Solomon just shrugged.

"They don't need to know that yet." She gave him an unsure look and sauntered away from the podium and took a seat with the rest of the girls.

"These fine operatives are from the Gallagher Academy of Exceptional Young Women. That is there cover at least. They will be staying for the rest of the semester." We were all in awe. _Girls? At our school? _This is just too much.

Everyone just stared at the girls the rest of lunch. Who are these girls and can me trust them?

More importantly…

Who is Cammie Morgan?

CPOV

Why would he do that? Why is my codename confidential? I'm proud to be the Chameleon! That's my codename and its not that special or anything.

I felt a pair of eyes on my back. I turned around to see Zach Goode staring at me. My heart jumped. Now that I saw his true appearance, I have to say, he's gorgeous! His eyes are like huge emeralds and his hair is so carefree but perfect.

How could someone be so flawless?

ZPOV

I was watching Cammie at her table. She turned around and looked into my eyes.

She had long brown hair with a lot of blonde highlights. Her hazel eyes were like two little pots of honey. She made me feel like I was floating.

_GET IT TOGETHER ZACH! YOU ARE NOT FALLING IN LOVE WITH THIS GIRL!_

I couldn't help it.

How could someone be so flawless?


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys so someone by Brandidly reviewed and asked if this is a story that the circle of cavan is involved. This was a very good question! I'm torn! I don't know if it should be all happy fluff or suspenseful. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me your opinions of which direction the story should go by direct messaging me! (I don't want everyone to know what the results of your opinions are so don't put it in the reviews!) Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ally Carter never fails to impress us with her ownership.**

Chapter 7

CPOV

The rest of that day was basically us Gallagher Girls settling in. I, of course, roomed with Bex, Macey, and Liz. Our room was pretty standard, with white walls, one window and 4 beds. We each got a dresser and there were two closets. (one and a half of those closets were filled by Macey.) There were no desks, so we just had to improvise to make our workspaces. (Liz wasn't happy about that one.) The room was a little smaller than the one we had at Gallagher. (Which meant Bex had no room to practice her sparring.) I think the worst part was I couldn't find any vent or secret passageway ANYWHERE.

So yeah, it was standard. Nothing compared to Gallagher standards of course.

The next day we started classes. We wore our standard Gallagher uniforms. All juniors had classes together, and went off to different things based on our courses of study. Of course, Zach was with me all day. Our first class was COW. We did the unit we're working on freshmen year. Our second class was World Languages. We finished most of our language units ages ago! Next up, was Poisons and Antidotes. This was more at our level, since Gallagher didn't have so much specialization on this subject. It was harder, but not too hard. Our final class before lunch, was P&E. Fun, fun, fun!

Blackthorne held P&E in the a large "inmate storage garage" since their cover was a correctional facility. By the time we got into the room, Bex was literally hopping like a frog. She wouldn't stop even after the multiple times Macey and I told her to.

"Hello Ladies." We heard a voice behind us. Joe stepped out from the shadows and smiled.

"Hello Mr. Solomon." Said Bex and Macey professionally.

"Hey Joe." I chirped, "Why are you in the P&E garage?"

"I wanted to see if these boys are truly up to Gallagher standards. I might have to hold some of you girls back from completely murdering the gentlemen." He said smoothly, but I could tell he was there for something else. I just gazed at him suspiciously and he gave me a look that said,_ you'll know eventually._ That look was frustrating.

I walked away in a huff, ready to blow off steam in class. All of us girls were in black soffes that had the Gallagher crest on the edge. Then we all had white workout tanks that had our last names written on the top left corner of the shirt in the front. As the guys drooled over us, we drooled over them. They had grey athletic shorts and there tight white (manly) tank tops.

Holy. Shit.

Abs, abs, and more abs! All of there muscled were chiseled, but Zach, Grant, and Nick had the best bodies by far. The three came out with 12 packs! So now it was drool fest. I was ready to call the janitor to bring a mop in!

In the room, there was one mat set out in the middle. Our teacher, Coach Carey, was waiting for us.

Hello ladies and gentlemen. Today, we will be sparring. Though we will go a pair at a time. I want all of you to watch each pair, because I want you to learn from eachother." He said as I watched Joe sit on a bench on the side, "So, since I don't know you ladies well, I'm going to pick randomly. Based on my random pick, I'll select one of my boys, who will hopefully go easy on you." Suddenly every girl in the room and Joe raised an eyebrow at Coach. Oh he did NOT just go there!

"Alright…how about…you there!" Coach Carey pointed at Tina. Tina just smirked. As she was stepping forward, Coach picked a boy with red hair and a pretty muscled body. He seemed to be an okay fighter, but his weakness was his right knee. He must've hurt himself in a fight about…3 months ago. Tina noticed this too, and her smirk got bigger. She knew exactly what she was doing.

Tina won in a landslide. She pinned him after 3 minutes of fighting and held him down for 15 seconds. The Coach was mildly impressed, since this was not his absolute best fighter. Joe was still watching. I looked over at him to find that his gaze was staring daggers at something else. Zach. He was staring. At me. I blushed, which made him smirk like no other. Does he ever stop that?

"Your next!" Coach yelled out at Macey. Macey sauntered forward looking bored as usual. This irritated Coach Carey, so he obviously wanted to make this more of a challenge for her. He sent forward Nick, to Macey's delight, and told them to get ready.

Nick immediately lunged at her legs. She jumped up and landed on his back. He jerked in surprise and rolled over onto his back, causing Macey to fall. He leaped back up to his feet from his back. Macey immediately used her leg to try and knock his feet out, but he jumped again. Jesus! They were like jumping beans! After 6 continuous minutes of these sort of movement, Macey finally decided it was time to end this fight. She faked him out by pretending to start punch him, when suddenly her long and perfect leg swept up into a kick to the jaw. Nick fell back in surprise so she just plopped down and kissed his jaw.

"Does that feel better?"

After 20 seconds of him staring at her in awe, Macey laughed and hopped off of him. Coach was getting frustrated now. Joe was just chuckling like a boy on Christmas. I was standing in the back of the group, just hoping he wouldn't pick me. Naturally, I wasn't that lucky.

"YOU! MORGAN! UP! NOW! GOODE? ITS TIME TO BEAT AT LEAST ONE OF THESE GIRLS." Coach probably assumed I was the weak link, since I stood in the shadows and tried to go unnoticed by him. As I walked up to the mat, I looked up at Joe. He seemed serious. He nodded at me, trying to reassure me, but I wasn't nervous about fighting, even though I knew Zach was the best, I was nervous of how it would feel when I fight him. Would it send sparks through me like it did at the carnival? Or are those feeling gone?

I got to the mat and looked into his deep green eyes. Sparks went through me, but a different kind of sparks. Sparks of determination. I smiled evilly towards him, and his smirk faltered. I guess I was the intimating one now.

I vaguely heard Coach Carey say, "GO!" Though all I wanted to do is beat Zach. Immediately, Zach lunged at me. Based on the performances of his classmates, I saw this coming. I quickly fell into a back handspring, that in the process of getting away from him, also kicked his chin up. This didn't seem to delay his attack. This time I ran forward too, which made him think I was going in for a punch. Instead, I slid through his legs, spun on my butt, and kicked the back of his knees causing them to buckle. Instead of falling like I expected, he went into a handstand, getting his vengeance for my handspring attack. Before his feet could return to ground, I grabbed them. Using all my strength, I lifted him from the ground and flung him 5 feet away from me, giving me time to think of my next moves. Zach rebounded up as soon as he could. I decided it was time I became the offense. I ran straight at him, once again, he expected a punch, though of course, he closed his legs. I chuckle at this, and veered off my course at the last second. I circled behind him and leaped right onto his back! He went to leap back and fall onto me, but before he could, I leaped off of him, rolling a different way. Instead, of injuring me, he injured himself. The wind was knocked right out of him. I didn't even have to keep him down for the 15 seconds. Everyone looked at my in awe.

I stooped down to Zach's level and whispered to him,

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall Blackthorne Boy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys so I only got feedback from one person about if they wanted a fluffy story or circle of cavan involved story. Please message me what you think it should be!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ally Carter owns all.**

Chapter 8

ZPOV

Every boy from that P&E class made the walk of shame into the grand hall to eat lunch. The girls were all snickering as we walked in. A lot of the seniors just shook their heads at us. I guess they had higher expectations for us.

Cammie beat me. She beat me without a scratch on her perfect little head. The only bit of pain inflicted on her was a weak kick to the chin from me. My problem is I can't think straight around that girl. Her smile seems to glow and her eyes shimmer. Her hair just effortlessly flows down her back. I began to search the crowd for her. She was walking back to her table with her roommates.

"Bloody hell, I cannot wait for CoveOps! We'll get to cream the boys in yet another class!" They giggled. Grant, Nick, and I just scoffed. As if.

"I think Joe will have something good in store for us." Cammie mischievously smiled. Joe? As in Joe Solomon? Oh, if Mr. Solomon heard her speaking so informally, he would have her neck.

"What about you Lizzie? You excited for your geek work? Or are you just excited to see Jonas in action?" Macey asked. We expected Liz to get mad but she just blushed.

"I uh-um-Advanced Encryption is cool…" Liz stammered. I looked at Jonas who was trying to hide his red face.

The girls were now out of earshot, sitting at their table. I watched them closely. They were so full of secrets. What was Gallagher like that they ace everything? How does Cammie know Mr. Solomon so well? Most important of all, WHAT'S CAMMIE'S CODENAME?! That final question has been gnawing at my insides all day. Everyone made it seem like she was super special. Just the thought of not knowing the answers to so many questions exhausted me. I glanced at my friends and muttered something along the lines of "need some air." They gave little acknowledgement, which I was fine with. I don't want anymore questions. As I left lunch, I noticed Cammie wasn't with her friends. She was probably getting seconds.

The halls were completely quiet. I liked it like that. The silence helps me think. Who is Cammie Morgan and why does she send my emotions in a whirlwind? Woah, now I'm talking like a freaking girl.

Exhibit A of the Cammie Morgan side affects.

I was making my way down the Blackthorne hall of fame, when I suddenly heard a low rumbling noise behind me. I turned around to find none other than Cammie. Where did she even come from?

"Call me crazy but I think you can walk through walls."

She just chuckled, "Something like that." Huh? I was just kidding! What couldn't Cameron Morgan do?

"You've been following me Gallagher Girl?" I smirked and leaned against the wall. Her eyebrows raised at the nickname.

"Coincidences, Blackthorne Boy, can happen."

"Yeah? Well I don't believe in coincidences." I stepped towards her, hearing her breathing hitch. My heart was beating so fast and I don't even know why.

The moment seemed so perfect. We absent-mindedly began leaning in. I, Zach Goode, was about to kiss Cammie Morgan. Is this real life? Suddenly her hazel eyes shifted from my green eyes and looked past me. Her eyes filled with sorrow. I was confused. Did I do something wrong? Was I going to fast?

"I, I have to go." She mumbled. I turned around to see if someone or something was there.

"Gallagher Girl what's-" I stopped short as I turned back around. She was gone in less than 3 seconds.

Maybe she can walk through walls?

CPOV

I was going to kiss him.

I found him in the Blackthorne hall of fame.

I was going to kiss him.

He walked towards me.

I was going to kiss him.

We leaned in.

I was going to kiss him.

And I saw a big ole picture of my dad on the wall.

I was not going to kiss him.

I left.

**Sorry for such a short chapter! It's getting late! I haven't updated in a couple days. Hopefully I'll get a full length chapter done soon.**

_**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT:**_

_**PLEASE TELL ME WHETHER YOU WANT THIS A FLUFFY STORY OR A STORY WITH THE CIRCLE IN IT! WANT TO KNOW! PRIVATE MESSAGE ME YOUR ANSWER! THANKS!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys thanks for giving me feedback on my question in my last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all.**

Chapter 9

ZPOV

"Close your eyes." We heard Mr. Solomon from the back of the room, "Ms. Fetterman, how many pieces of chalk are on the blackboard tray?"

"11 and a half."

"Ms. Alvarez, how many steps has Ms. Baxter taken since she's walked into this room?"

"27."

"Which one of you boys can tell me who the Chameleon is?" All of us guys looked around at each other. Of course we knew! He is the greatest CIA legacy of all time! I looked at all of the girls in the room. They seemed…unfazed. Cammie just had this look of realization on her face and then-amusement? What was so funny?

"Uh- sir? Where's Mr. Alexander?" a boy from the back of the room timidly asked.

"He has been sent on a mission. Now, answer my question gentlemen."

"The Chameleon is the greatest legend her at Blackthorne, I mean, he started training with the best of the best at the age of four!" said Nick. By now, the girls looked like they were about to explode. Even Mr. Solomon was starting to crack.

"Well thank you for the complement Mr. Peterson. I guess I am now one of the best of the best in your books." Said a smirking Mr. Solomon.

"YOU trained THE Chameleon?!" Grant exclaimed. Mr. Solomon just laughed and nodded. The girls were turning purple. What was going on here?

"Now, tell me more about the Chameleon Ms. Morgan." Everyone looked to Cammie. She just smiled at Mr. Solomon. She stood up and walked up the aisle of desks. She came to the end and stood next to Mr. Solomon.

"How much should I tell them Joe?" she whispered. Seriously, what's with the Joe thing?

"Well we don't want to be giving away all of our secrets." He smiled down at her. She nodded, understanding.

"The Chameleon is a CIA legacy. The best? Well I'm not sure about that." Boys around the room scoffed, including myself, "The Chameleon's first mission was at the age of four. The operative went to Argentina with he or she's parents. They took down a splinter group of the Russian mob that was hiding out by the coastline. The next few years of The Chameleon's life was dedicated to bringing down the entirety of the Russian mob. Mission success. He or she, trained with Joe Solomon, as you all now know, he or she's parents, and he or she's aunt. Together, they were a team. Nearly impossible to beat. In the the Chameleon's school years, he or she tailed Mr. Smith, teacher at the Gallagher Academy, for 5 hours straight, and was never found. The Chameleon got it's codename because of he or she's natural pavement artist abilities. When The Chameleon doesn't want to be found, the Chameleon isn't found. Last but not least, the Chameleon…is 17 years old and is a g-"

"Okay Ms. Morgan, heh I believe that is enough." Mr. Solomon cut her off.

"How do you know so much about the Chameleon? We don't know HALF of that stuff! We all at one point OBSESSED over the Chameleon!" a boy named Max pointed out.

"I have my resources." She stated. Everyone stared at her strangely. Her friends were all giggling and Mr. Solomon just shook his head. This-was SERIOUSLY confusing.

"What's up with all of this "he or she" stuff? We all know the Chameleon's a guy!" Max yelled out.

"Do you?" Cammie whipped her head around with a fire in her eyes.

"Well of course! Only a GUY could be that amazing!" Max said. Slowly, every girl in the room stood up and turned to Max.

"You REALLY didn't get the message in P&E, did you?" Said Macey.

"Maybe we should re-teach it to them ladies." Cammie smiled evily.

"WE BLOODY WILL!" Bex was lunging at Max when suddenly; Mr. Solomon pulled her back.

"Aww! We were just about to have some fun Joe!" Cammie pouted. A couple guys were surprised by her informal attitude.

"C'mon ladies, we don't want to bloody them up too much! We can't have them in wheelchairs on our little field trip tomorrow afternoon, now can we?" Mr. Solomon said smiling. A couple of girls started squealing. Bex looked like she was going to kill something, bring it back to life, and kill it again. Cammie just laughed and hugged Mr. Solomon. Every guy gasped, waiting for him to snap her neck. Instead, he just laughed and hugged her even tighter.

What the hell was this? A joke?

CPOV

I just keep replaying the scene in CoveOps yesterday in my head. It was just to god damn funny! Those guys don't even have a CLUE! They say that they know SO much about the Chameleon when they don't. I should know, considering I am the Chameleon.

Though another thing is stuck in my mind. Zach. We almost kissed. That was too crazy for me. I barely know him. Macey thinks its destined, but I'm not sure about that. He's probably just another player. I think it was a sign that I shouldn't kiss him when I saw the picture of my dad. It was like my dad was saying, "What are you doing Cammie? You're here to expand your training, not kiss boys!" My dad was in the freaking Blackthorne hall of fame! How crazy is that? His picture nice and big on that wall.

"Shit Cammie hold still! I almost poked your eye out!" Said Macey. We had an hour until we had to meet Joe for our field trip. Macey was making all of us look presentable as usual.

After 20 minutes of plucking and primping, we were ready and we looked…hot! Bex was in union jack skinny jeans that had a British flag on the top right pocket-very appropriate. Then she wore another union jack item, a cropped loose shirt that was one huge British flag. (once again, very appropriate.) She also wore black combat boots. She had loosely curled hair and pretty light make up.

Macey wore sky blue skinny jeans that brought out her eyes and a white v-neck short-sleeved shirt. For shoes, she wore white gladiators. Her make up was simple and her hair of course, natural with her bangs braided and pinned back. Effortlessly gorgeous, as usual.

Liz wasn't going since she was in the Research & Development track. No need to prepare her. Lucky Lizzie.

Macey let me off the hook for the night. I got to wear cropped black leggings and white knit sweater. I just wore white Keds with that. Mace insisted on curling my hair, so I let her do that much. I also let her line the top of my eye with black liner that was thicker on the edges and ran out to make small wings.

We walked down to the foyer to meet Joe. A lot of the girls still don't understand that it's best to look natural. They were all wearing heels and mini skirts and dresses. Joe nodded in approval at my roommates and I. Clearly, we were on the right track.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this afternoon, we will be going into town." Boys high fived and girls squealed at that, "BUT, you will be tailing each other. No disguises. You all know each others faces now. Just compromise anyone you see from this class. You will all get comms units that only connect to mine. That way, no one can hear you and get a hint as to where you are. Boys, it's time to redeem yourselves. Girls? Don't let them do that." With that, he brought us to the school van.

I got wedged between Macey and Bex. Zach and his buddies sat in the row in front of us. I just stared at the back of Zach's head. I noticed how quiet he was. His head was just cocked, like he was trying to understand something. I've figured out so far that he doesn't like not knowing why things are. He's stubborn. Life isn't an encryption. You can't just figure it out in 10 minutes. It takes your entire life to find all the answers. It's like a new firewall you have to crack for every year.

Soon enough, we arrived in town. It was a small town, sort of like Roseville, but not as populated. This is the small towns of all small towns. Like something out of a movie. Joe looked at us all for one more minute.

"Time to release your inner Chameleon." He said, eyeing me. I just smirked and broke off from the group first. I heard some of the girls chuckle. I even heard Grant ask what was going on.

Oh if only they knew they were going right up against the Chameleon.

It was obviously lunch time because:

1) My inner clock told me it was 12:30.

2) People were crowding in the few cafes and restaurants.

3) My stomach was growling like crazy.

I decided since most of the civilians were eating, I would blend in with them. I ALSO decided that I had a real craving for a tomato mozzarella panini and hot chocolate.

I sat down at an outdoor table that wasn't too near the street. I sat at a table that had a girl who looked about 13 sitting alone.

"Mind if I sit?" I asked. She looked up at me surprised. She had red hair and freckles with light greenish bluish eyes. Her skin was fair and was about 5'4''.

"Oh! Umm of course not. Yeah it's perfectly fine uh definitely- I mean you don't HAVE to it's your choice, but I guess you want to since you asked-" She stopped suddenly and blushed.

"You think too much. Relax! I just needed a place to sit. Are you here all alone?" I said. She suddenly seemed sad.

"Well, some of the popular girls from school said they wanted to have lunch with me, but I think they just said that to mock me. I'm the geeky girl. No one pays attention to me. I'm kind of like a-"

"Chameleon?"

"H-How did you know?" She looked up at me bewildered.

"Because I'm a Chameleon too. In fact, that's what my friends call me."

"Bu-But you're so pretty! And nice! And pretty! Oh man! I already said that! I'm sorry! I kind of ramble sometimes…" she looked down at her feet, obviously embarrassed.

"Look, there's absolutely nothing wrong about being the invisible girl. I have three beautiful best friends and I've always lived in the shadow of their beauty, but I wouldn't have had it any other way. Sometimes, it's good to be that girl. We're both beautiful, but in our own way. So lets make a toast. To the Chameleons?" I raised my hot chocolate. She raised hers.

"To the Chameleons." She said, smiling up at me.

"Ms. Alvarez, you have been compromised." I heard Joe say in my ear. Eva was out. She's one of my sisters. Time to get one of those boys out. They can't just get away with that.

"It's been awesome meeting you, but I really should be going. Remember what I said, OK?" I looked down at the girl. She beamed at me.

"I'll never forget. Ever."

"Good. Bye now!" I slunk away, remembering to stay in the shadows. I searched the town square looking for anyone to compromise.

"Joe? Do you mind if I spoke to you without people hearing you. It's about- my codename." I said into my comms. I heard Joe sigh.

"Okay Cams, only you can hear me. What do you want to say about it?" he asked.

"Well, I just had a conversation with a young girl."

"I heard. Very inspirational. Nice job." He congratulated.

"Oh thanks, but that's not what I wanted to say. What I want to know is why do I have to hide who I am. I mean, sure I'm a big shot with these boys, but I don't like not being the real Cammie Morgan. Right now I feel half empty." I said.

"You mean half full. C'mon Cammie be optimistic. Oh hold on-Mr. Dunbar, you have been compromised-okay back to you Cam."

"Well how can I be optimistic if I'm not being the Chameleon? That's the only thing that makes me proud about myself. Being a pavement artist is something that I like to own. I'm not saying I like the attention, I just want people to know that there's something more to me." I said. Joe sighed again.

"Okay Cam we'll tell them soon. Even though you don't like extra attention, I want to make it something special. Ok? Make these boys jaws fall off."

"Sounds like a plan Joey." I laughed.

"Great!"

"Oh by the way, I see Nick trying to hide behind that ice cream truck."

"Mr. Peterson, you have been compromised."

Silly boys.

The rest of the assignment went smoothly. It was finally down to Bex, Tina, Zach, and I. I was tired now. I didn't even care who it was I got out now.

"Ms. Baxter you have been compromised." I swear. Wasn't me. Just then I saw Tina talking to a group of boys from town and laughing with them obnoxiously. Some girls just aren't cut out to hide in the open. I called her out to Joe. Tina slumped down, clearly upset. So now it was just the smirking boy wonder and I.

I sat down on a bench by small garden in the middle of the square. I thought that this was the best observation point. I closed my eyes, remembering EXACTLY what Zach was wearing: black t-shirt, jeans, and grey vans. I thought about his personality. Where was Zachary Goode most likely hiding? He's a gorgeous guy, so he would probably have girls following him everywhere.

I analyzed every group of girls that I could see. I came upon a group of girls who kept giggling and pointing at something. That something was, of course, Zach. I got up and made my way towards him. He was standing in front of a flower shop. I decided not to compromise him. Not yet at least.

I sat down on the curb in front of him. I could tell he was straining to find me. If only he would just look down.

I suddenly had an idea. I whispered to Joe, "Joe, put my through to Zach's comms." I whispered. I hear him chuckle and assumed I was in.

"Hello Blackthorne Boy." I whispered. I heard his sharp intake of breath behind me. I just don't think he can see. I got up and literally walked right by him. I stood behind that group of girls that have been following him.

"Where the hell are you Gallagher Girl." I heard his smirk through his voice.

"Well I WAS right under your nose, but now I'm looking at the back of your head." He slowly turned around, obviously confused. I started walking again. I went to the other side of the street and leaned up against the lamppost. He turned back to his original position.

"Stop messing with me Gallagher Girl."

"I'm not messing around Zachypoo. You're just too slow for me. Now I'm staring right into your eyes." His eyes darted around. I started laughing really hard.

"He's standing in front of the flower shop Joe." I said. I saw Zach slump.

"I think you know what I'm going to say now Mr. Goode." I heard Zach mumble something slightly inaudible that sounded like he said ridicule. I darted across the street and positioned myself behind him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Blackthorne Boy?" He jumped in surprise and turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Just was saying how maybe I should stop little you win." His smirk widened, obviously please with his answer.

"As if! Now I would get that smirk off your dopey little face before I get it off for you." He just laughed. Suddenly I had his arm pulled up behind his back.

"I'm not to be underestimated, got it?" He nodded, "Meet you back at Blackthorne." I released him and sauntered off slowly for dramatic effect.

"Jesus Christ…" I heard him whisper through my comms.

"Not quite Blackthorne Boy, but very, very close."


	10. Chapter 10

**SOOOOO Sorry about not updating these past couple of days! It's just that it's my dad and I had our birthdays and all this stuff is going on, so sorry its so unbelievably short! I'll have an extra extra long one up by Monday I think sooo yep!**

**Disclaimer:Ally Carter owns all**

Chapter 10

CPOV

Today was the day.

The day Joe revealed me codename.

I'll admit it, I was kind of nervous this morning. I'm the Chameleon. I don't WANT to be seen. Now everyone's going to be staring at me. Why oh why.

Joe and I decided to do the big reveal at dinner today. It's been exactly a week since we've arrived at Blackthorne and we were still beating them at everything! I honestly was hoping for more of a challenge with these boys but I guess this just gives me a chance to go over and refine everything.

"You ready?" Bex whispered to me. We had an hour before dinner and I needed to go set up. I just numbly nodded my head in response. My emotions were crazy right now. Was I nervous or excited? What would the guys think of me after they discover my identlty? What would Zach think? Would he ever act the same around me? The questions whirled in my mind.

As I was leaving my room I turned and saw myself in Macey's full-length mirror. Mace put my hair in a high pony tail and I work make-up that wasn't really dark but it looked dangerous. I wore black high-heeled boots, a black fitted t-shirt, and black leggings. Joe told Macey to make sure I intimidated the boys because the Chameleon is supposed to hide away, not run out for everyone to see. I'm basically about to ruin every single theory about me they had in their reports.

I met Joe in the grand hall. He showed me where I would be entering, when, and how. I just kept nodding, knowing I had no choice.

"I know this is out of your comfort zone Cam, but just please do as I ask. Not only do I want the boys to understand that not everything is as it seems, but I also want them to know the Chameleon isn't some girl for them to hit on!" I laughed. Only Joe would care that much. He went to ruffle my hair but I grabbed his hand and twisted it.

"Macey will kill you." He just laughed, making me laugh harder. Suddenly the bell rang and I quickly grabbed the rope hanging from the ceiling and pulled myself up in 10 seconds, then bringing up the rope with me. I sat in the rafters of the ceiling, observing the people as they walked in.

Joe was leaning on the wall in the front of the room. I saw him look at me and nod discreetly. Then Bex walked in with Grant. Soon followed Liz and Jonas, and Macey and Nick. Zach followed in after with a confused look on his face. I have to say, even that makes him look cute. I watched the rest of the school file in and grab dinner. Suddenly, my stomach grumbled and I realized I should have snuck food up here. Gosh they better get this over with soon. A growing girl who just so happens to be a spy needs to eat!

"Attention ladies and gentlemen," Joe said, "We have somewhat of a surprise for you tonight. A very good surprise if you ask me." Murmurs passed through the room, but all the girls just laughed. Now every boy was completely confused.

"Here's your surprise-the Chameleon. Is here. In this room. Lets see if the Chameleon can be found." A couple of boys started to actually walk around to find me. Every guy looked. Zach was smirking like an idiot, Grant had half of his steak hanging from his mouth, Jonas looked like he was on a sugar high, and Nick was trying to act bored. Zach suddenly stopped smirking and turned to Bex.

"Where's Cammie?" I watched him say. Bex just shrugged indifferently.

After about 15 minutes of guys searching, they gave up. Joe started tapping a message in Morse code on the podium that said, _Chameleon, GO!_

I took the rope and swung down from the rafters. I was positioned so I would go swinging straight through the center aisle. Everyone could see. Me no likey that. I dropped next to Joe at the podium and swept gaze across the room. I grinned mischievously, and caught Zach's gaze before bringing myself closer to the microphone.

"I win."

ZPOV

This. Can. Not. Be. Happening.

Cammie? The Chameleon?

The Chameleon? A girl?

Here I was, worried out of my mind that Cammie was hurt or lost and that's why she hadn't shown up for dinner, when she was just biding her time right above my head. I guess I can admit to one thing though.

Gallagher Girl knows how to make an entrance.

**EVERYBOY IN THE ROOMS POINT OF VIEW**

*Silence*

CPOV

I started laughing hysterically because I just couldn't handle this awkward silence.

"Lets start over, shall we? My name is Cameron Ann Morgan. I go by Cammie or Cam. My parents are Rachel and Matthew Morgan. My mom is headmistress of Gallagher and my dad is, well, I think you all know about him…" I trailed off for a second, scared to speak. I regained my emotions and continued, "I'm a pavement artist on the CoveOps track and my codename is-The Chameleon" Even after all of this it was still eerily quiet. No one moved. The boys looked like they could die and the girls looked like they were going to fall asleep since, they, of course, know all of this already.

"Joe, I think I paralyzed them." I said to Joe. He smirked at me and then turned to the boys speaking louder than necessary.

"Perhaps I shall get the needles then *ahem*."

And at the moment, I swear, every boy jumped 3 feet out of their chairs. I laughed and walked to the buffet, basking in the silence. Every eye was on me. I just took my food and sat at my table. None of the girls spoke. We weren't going to kill the peace.

As soon as every one of my sisters were done, we all stood up and they followed me out of the hall. At the last second I turned around once more, and smirked at every gaping boy in the room.

"C'mon boys, the steak will taste much better than the flies."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! So this isn't really a chapter on steroids like I promised. I'm running low on ideas! AHHH! Sorry! Oh sorry I didn't post it Monday like I promised! But…it's Thursday uhh yeah….**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter is the best**

Chapter 11

CPOV

It's the weekend now and everywhere I go people stop and stare. Like seriously people, take a picture and it'll last longer. Of course the one person that I want to stare at me isn't. Zach. Wait, what? Did I just say that out loud? Damn.

"I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!" Sang Macey. Why did I do that? I'm a spy! I control what I say and how I say it! I threw myself under the covers of my bed to hide the redness of my cheeks. My three best friends started jumping on their beds taunting me. Liz was giggling like a maniac, Bex was singing the "Sittin in the tree song", and Macey was screaming about how right she was.

"Well what about you and Nick? Or Bex and Grant? Heck, what about Liz and Jonas?" I responded. They all looked at each other in silence. Hah. They just ate their words. Suddenly, they laughed in unison. What's going on here? I looked up at them confused.

"At least we'll admit it Cam! It took you more than a week to admit you liked him! I mean seriously, we're all like an open book, except you." Macey said. I sighed in defeat and left the room.

"THIS CONVERSATION IS NOT OVER YET CAMERON MORGAN! REMEMBER THAT!" I heard Bex yell. I didn't say anything in response. I was too tired to care. I was done with Gallagher Girls. I was done with Blackthorne Boys. Finally, I was just about done with being the Chameleon.

I miss how things were at the beginning of the week. I miss being seen as Cammie, not Cammie the Chameleon. Why can't people see I'm no different? I mean sure, I may be better at well, er, basically everything spy related, but I'm still another spy in training like the rest of my classmates.

I walked down the corridor and walked through the common room. That's where everyone hung out on Saturdays. I decided to declare myself completely invisible. At this point, I was desperate to be unseen. I just needed to make it through here and then I'd be home free. I heard about three conversations about me as I crept across the room. Two of which were boys talking about how they suddenly think that I'm a lot prettier and that they think it's ridiculous that the Chameleon was a girl. The third conversation was between Tina, Eva, and Courtney. They were sitting near the boys' table and were listening in.

"I just don't see why Cammie being the Chameleon makes her so freaking special." Said Tina. That hurt. Tina is one of my sisters. So was Eva and Courtney and they agreed with Tina. Eva quickly looked sheepishly to the ground.

"Well, Cammie is really pretty," she said quietly. Tina shot her the death glare of all death glares, "but not as pretty as you!" Eva added quickly. I'm not sure why Eva and Courtney wanted to fit in with Tina suddenly. I love all my Gallagher sisters but Tina is probably the least favorite. Most would agree.

"Whatever, they'll all lose interest in her just as fast as Josh did. I mean, Zach already has checked me out at least two times in the last minute!" I looked up from the back of Tina's head. I saw Zach but he wasn't staring at Tina, he was staring at me. Tina thought he was looking at her but I was just standing behind her. I looked at Zach in the eye and mentally told him to stay away. He seemed to understand because his eyes flicked with concern, though he reluctantly looked away.

_Just as fast as Josh._

Tina's words echoed in my mind. Would Zach stop caring? What would I do then? I felt tears threatening to break through my Chameleon mask. I rushed out of the room to find someplace private to let everything out.

_Just as fast as Josh._

_Just as fast as Josh._

_Just as fast as Josh._

I ran into something, or someone. The words kept echoing. I looked up at the face that was looming over me.

_Just as fast as Josh._

_Just as fast as Josh._

_Just as fast as-_

"Cammie?"

"Josh?"

ZPOV

I was walking back to my room and my mind was reeling. What is going on with Cammie Morgan? She didn't stand up for herself when those boys made their sexist comments or when Tina started saying those things about her. If only Cammie understood I will NEVER lose interest in her. She's gorgeous and her confident personality is contagious. I don't care if she's a chameleon or an iguana. Cammie is Cammie. That will never change.

I strolled into my room to find Jonas, Grant, and Nick shoving furniture across the room. They were all trying to make room I guess which is hard, considering we have a full room of four. They were huffing and puffing pushing desks and dressers, occasional outbursts of profanities. The room was completely different. They moved all of our desks to one wall, all of our dressers to another, and all four-no FIVE beds to the last wall before the wall that had the bathroom door. Five beds? Who's our new roommate? This is not looking good.

"Uh, guys? Why do we have a fifth of everything?" I asked them. All three of them collapsed on the floor from exhaustion.

"New…Roommate…need…more…space…" Jonas said inbetween breaths. Who would be joining Blackthorne so late in training?

Just then a boy walked in who was about 5'8''. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. His face looked so…weak…vulnerable…and, well, innocent. How could THIS kid be a spy? We all got quiet and just stared down the kid. He looked to the ground to avoid the awkward gazed. He looked so familiar, but I couldn't place a reason for knowing him.

"Uh, hi. I'm Josh. I'm your new roommate."

"Well hello there Josh my man. I'm Grant Newman. I'm the muscle. This is Jonas Anderson. He's the brain. Here's Nick Peterson. He's the girl whisperer. Finally, here is Zachary Goode. He's-well, he's the spy." I just smirked at that. That was the four of us in a nutshell, "Make yourself at home Joshy. We're all buddies here. Just don't get on Zachypoo's bad side." He loudly whispered the last part. Josh looked intimidated as he gazed at me.

"So Josh, what brings you to good ole Blackthorne? Were you a home-schooled spy before this?" Nick questioned him. Josh almost winced at the word home-schooled. Hmm.

"Uh, I just found out I was gonna be a spy yesterday sooo no. It turns out that I'm related to some ancient person named Gillian Gallagher, so I was let in without a second thought. Apparently I have a second cousin here at the moment. Turns out she's the senator's daughter too. Ya know? Macey McHenry?" Nick smiled wildly when Josh said Macey's name.

"Oh yeah Nick knows her. He knows her very, very well!" Jonas said, giggling like a little boy. Nick shot him a glare. Grant looked curiously at Josh.

"Hey Josho have you seen any girls that interest you?"

"Of course not I just got here!"

"You're lying." Everyone looked at me in surprise. They must've forgotten I was here, "You hesitated a second too long and your right thumb twitched."

"Wow. You're good. So yeah I saw a girl that I used to know. Well, she was my girlfriend last year. She meant a lot to me but she lied in our relationship. Now I guess I fully understand the reason why." Seriously, this kid was getting more and more familiar. My answer for why he seemed so familiar was on the tip of my tongue.

Grant started hopping up and down on the bed on his knees, "Who is it who is it!"

"Well her name is Cammie. Cammie Morgan."

Holy crap.

This is Josh.

The boy from the fair.

Cammie's ex-boyfriend.

My competition.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey so thanks to Taydets for ideas for the story! You're the best! Anyway, I am a DESPICABLE human being, because I did not meet my personal deadline for this chapter. I'm truly deeply sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter is an angel of writing.**

Chapter 12

CPOV

Dark spots were clouding my vision as I ran from Josh. I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. My brain felt like it was being squeezed and my heart felt like it was being diced. Now what am I supposed to do? I mean, Zach, I think I really like him. Yes, I'm finally admitting to myself that I, Cammie Morgan, like Zach Goode. Zach is gorgeous, funny, and has his sweet moments, but he's cocky and cryptic. Josh is cute, sweet, and kind of funny, but, I once loved him and my heart broke. I'm scared to try and love him again.

I found myself inside a passageway I found without thinking. It was an old unused room. There was a dusty rug, an old floral couch that belongs in a nursing home, and shelves of random knick-knacks thrown around everywhere in the room with no sense of organization. There was one window across from the couch that was 5 feet wide and 7 feet tall. I sat down on the ledge of the window and just breathed. A lean figure was sprinting outside. _Zach. _He was definitely NOT making my life easier. I guess I dozed off because when I woke up, it was dark outside. I knew I had to go back now but my legs wouldn't obey. I stayed for five more minutes. I finally hopped up and quickly walked out before changing my mind and staying.

I looked at my surroundings outside of the secret room, memorizing how to get in. The entrance was behind a picture. A picture of Matthew Andrew Morgan. _The _picture of Matthew Andrew Morgan. In the Blackthorne Hall of Fame. I dashed out of the hall, hoping to runaway from my sad thoughts.

When I got back to my room, Liz stopped typing, looked up at me, while Macey and Bex smiled evilly at me.

"Ready to finish our little conversation Cameron?"

I collapsed on the bed and cried.

In an instant, my three best friends were at my side, soothing me and trying to calm my tears.

"Cam? Cam? Cammie? I don't know what's wrong, but it'll be okay." Little Lizzie said while rubbing my back.

"No…it…won't!" I said between sobs. I looked up at them and took a deep breath before wiping my tears away, "Josh is here. Josh is at Blackthorne." They stared at me in complete shock. Bex was the first to recover.

"Bloody hell Cam! You just never get a break, do you?"

We all started laughing, and suddenly, I felt like maybe things will workout.

Just maybe.

ZPOV

My breath looked like smoke as I huffed. The outside air was cold but I didn't care. I just ran harder. Stupid Josh. He'll never be a good enough spy, and he'll NEVER be with Cammie. Not while I'm around.

I've been running for two hours straight now, and the tips of my fingers and toes were completely numb. I ignored the feeling. I looked up at Blackthorne that was looming over me looking so intimidating.

I saw her sitting in a window. She looked down at me. Her mask was so impenetrable right now. Her eyes never betrayed her as we locked our gazes. I shook my head and kept running, more frustrated then ever.

"If you keep running any longer, you'll probably faint from exhaustion. Now, don't let me get started on the hypothermia." The voice made me stop. I turned slowly and came eye to eye with Joe Solomon.

"Hello sir. Yes, I was just finishing up soon." _Lie._

"Good to know, good to know." He smiled at me. Wow. He can smile, "I'd like to talk to you privately Zach. In the warmth of inside." That caught me off guard. Did I do something wrong? Oh God, oh God, oh God.

"Uh yes sir." I said as strongly as possible. He nodded for me to follow. We walked inside and turned left, into the Blackthorne Hall of Fame. Why was he bringing me here? We stopped at one picture in particular.

"Zach, do you know who this is?"

"Of course! That's Matthew Morgan! He was one of the best CIA legends ever!" I exclaimed. He was silent for a minute, almost like he was expecting something.

That's when I remembered.

"Oh my god." I whispered. He eyed me.

"Do you understand now Zach? She clarified her relation, remember? This is her father. The man she loves the most. He was my best friend. Together, we brought down the Russian mob with Cam, her mother, and her aunt, Abby Cameron. Matthew was also one of the best students ever at Blackthorne. That's why he's here. If only he knew his name was here though. You have to understand now. When he died, Cammie and her mother fell into despair. Cammie was sad, and still is, but she's strong. Her mother though, lost it. She didn't come out of the house for three months. Now Cammie doesn't understand that happy endings are possible. He's the reason why she won't love you. She doesn't want to be her mother. She doesn't want to live through the pain. I know you care about Cammie, but it may be hopeless. She hasn't let anyone in since, well, since Josh. That was two years ago. No one's come close since then."

Mr. Solomon began his slow walk out of the hall. I stared at the picture. The same golden hair and honey eyes. Father and daughter, no question about it. I looked up to Mr. Solomon one more.

"Sir? Why are you telling me this?" I called out to him. He stopped in his tracks and heaved a great sigh. He spoke without turning to me.

"You aren't the only one who cares about what happens to her, Mr. Goode."


	13. Just a quick note! Please read!

**I know that this is just an authors note and I'm sorry but I just need to clear up that ****SOLOMON IS NOT IN LOVE WITH CAMMIE!**** He cares about her in a fatherly way! So before everyone starts having a heart attack I'm just telling you all! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Yeah so I'm just gonna repeat myself and say this is not a Jommie story! Zammie all the way! Joe cares about her because he was her fathers best friend so he feels the need to watch over Cammie.**

**Disclaimer: Ally owns all.**

Chapter 13

CPOV

It's been three weeks. I haven't talked to Zach or Josh.

Zach is something I can't deal with right now. I can't have him messing with my emotions and confusing me. Trust me, he's been known to do that in the time I've known him. Josh I haven't talked to for obvious reasons. He seems to think we can start off a relationship from where we left off. He wants us together but I just don't think that's a possibility. Macey says I need to tell him but I know if I try, it'll end up sounding slurred and scared. Then I'll just look like a 16-year-old girl with mental problems. Even though she's a genius. Even though she's a spy.

Macey doesn't want to talk to Josh either. She says that she doesn't want to talk to him because I won't, but I just think that she isn't comfortable with the fact that she's not the only descendant of possibly the greatest spy to live hanging around Blackthorne.

I have to say. So far the classes here haven't impressed me. I learned most of this stuff along with the rest of my sisters a year or two ago.

"This is weird. It's only 9 o'clock and we finished our homework. What are we supposed to do?" I moaned to my friends. The homework was so easy we could finish it with my eyes closed.

"You mean what are YOU supposed to do. Nick asked me to help him 'study' in the library." Macey said with a wink. She strut out of our room towards the library.

I sighed loudly, "And then there were three"

"Actually, two. Grant asked me to spar in the P&E garage."

"Umm sorry Cammie. Me and Jonas are going to work together to hack the next firewall in the CIA tonight." They both looked at me apologetically. I nodded to them as they left.

And then there was one.

Me.

I figured that there wasn't much to do in my room now that my roommates left so I got up and skulked out the door. Maybe I'd try out new passageways. I walked down the hallway and saw an old snack vending machine that had an out of order sign. The funny thing is, there was no dust collected on it. CLEARLY it wasn't out of order. I had a strong feeling it wasn't a normal vending machine since Gallagher has the same kind of device. I looked at my options. They were all knock off snacks with weird names. I saw something called Einstein's Puffcorn with a picture of a cartoon Albert Einstein mixing two chemicals. I assumed this brought you to the secret labs. If I was Liz, I would probably be more interested. I saw another thing called The Unbreakable Jawbreaker. It had a picture of a funny looking body builder. Maybe choosing that one brings you to the P&E garage? I know that Bex is in there with Grant and I wouldn't want to interrupt. Finally something caught my eye. It was a pack of 5 gum with a flavor called Security. Now I know for a FACT that isn't a flavor, so I chose that. Suddenly the floor under me disappeared, and I was sliding down a chute to God knows where. The chute ended and I fell directly into a rolling chair that was quite comfy. I gasped when I saw the room.

It was full of TV's that showed the view of almost every room in the school from the cameras. I saw the grand hall, the P&E garage, (Bex was currently pounding Grant into the ground in their sparring match) the computer lab, and the library. (really shouldn't have looked into a room that Macey and Nick were inhabiting.)

I looked into the common room and saw Josh sitting in a lounge chair with a kid named Max. On the other side of the room was Tina and Anna who were giggling and looking at Josh and Max. I thought that would bother me, but it didn't. I was happy that Tina or Anna might get Josh to move on.

Then I saw what did bother me.

I saw Courtney Bauer in an empty classroom. A boy had his back to the camera. They were staring at each other. Huh, cute! Courtney must've found someone. I looked away from that screen to look at the computer lab to check on Lizzie. When I looked back at Courtney though., I gasped in surprise. They were kissing. But that's not what mattered. It was who was kissing her.

Zach.

ZPOV

I haven't talked to Cammie in three weeks and it was killing me from the inside out. I walked down the hallway and stopped dead in my tracks and saw her coming down the hallway. I don't know why I was scared to talk to Cam. I should be excited for this opportunity? Right? Nope. My brain made my legs run into the empty classroom I saw next to me. I saw her walk by through the window. I slumped into a chair. I was in the clear.

Suddenly, the handle on the door turned. I jumped up and looked around frantically. I grabbed a dusty book off the teachers abandoned desk and sat back down while pretending to read.

I looked up to the door expecting to say the usual honey eyes. Instead, I saw black ones. In front of me stood a girl who was in my classes, but I couldn't place a name. Christine? Cassandra? Oh wait! Courtney!

She had dark brown hair that was awkwardly gelled back and had a headband in. Her dark eyes studied intently for a moment before she spoke.

"Watcha doin Zach?" Huh. She knew my name but I couldn't even remember hers.

"Um I needed somewhere quiet to read."

"You needed to read a 7th grade Algebra textbook?" I looked down to see what I actually picked up. Damn, it really was an Algebra book.

"Yeah, it never hurts to review the basics." I said quickly. She just stared at me again and shook her head she walked towards me and I quickly stood up. Ready to make an escape.

"We both know that's not the real reason you just bolted in here. What's going on with you and Cammie?" I stared her down for 46 seconds and it was the longest 46 seconds of my life.

"Nothing."

"Good. Then I guess I can finally do this." She quickly jumped forward and kissed me. I was in shock for 15 seconds before I pulled away.

"This never happened and it will never happen again. Got it?" I growled. She nodded, clearly upset.

I stormed out of the room and went back to my now very frustrated stroll. I walked in the direction Cammie walked to so that I could maybe catch up with her. As I rounded the corner, I saw something that broke my heart. Cammie. Curled into a ball next to a broken vending machine crying.

"Cammie?" I quietly called out to her. Her head shot up and her glare made me wince.

"You! You horrible, horrible…THING! I hate you! I NEVER want to see you again!" She hoarsely yelled at me. Her words felt like repetitive slaps to the face.

"What the hell did I do?" I said, trying to stay calm.

"Tell me Zach, how many other girls have you led on in this past month?" I was confused. Majorly.

"I have no idea what your-" She cut me off.

"Oh save it Zach. Never talk to me again. We'll both be happier that way." She scowled, and stalked away trying to hide her tears.

What the hell did I do?

Will she ever forgive me for this unknown fault?

Heck, would I ever forgive myself?


	15. Chapter 14

**Oh my god this is the longest I've gone without updating! But now I know almost exactly what will be happening the rest of the story so hopefully I'll be updating more frequently.**

**Disclaimer: Ally is the rightful owner. Except for any of my original characters/concepts. And my plotline. So ya.**

Chapter 14

CPOV

You know when people say they have that "out of body experience?" Yeah, well I think I had that. Except I could control my body. I just couldn't feel it.

When I got back into my room, I sighed a breath of relief. My roommates weren't back yet so I wouldn't have to be bombarded with questions. I layed down on my bed and immediately fell asleep.

I dreamt I was back at the Roseville carnival. I was walking down the street, passing the dunk tank, the library, and even that funnel cake stand. I saw Grant and Bex laughing and trying the dunk tank while Dr. Steve sat inside of it. Liz and Jonas were sitting in front of the library sharing a soda while Macey and Nick sat on a bench whispering and giggling.

And then there was the horrifying part.

I saw Zach, flanked by every other girl from my class laughing and hanging off of him like leaches. He was smirking and proudly walking down the street. I felt like crying and I'm not sure why. Suddenly a hand squeezed mine and I looked up to see Josh.

"I still love your Cammie."  
I yelled out in surprise. All of the music and voices stopped. Everyone turned to me. Zach saw me and his smirk was gone.

"What the hell did I do Cammie?"

Macey, Bex, and Liz shook their heads sympathetically at me.

"Y'know it's okay to like him Cam." Macey stated. Their words swirled together repeating over and over. The lights of the carnival were blinding and the music was blasting again. I started thrashing and screaming as everyone surrounded me, still speaking their statements. Then a final person broke through the crowd. He smiled evilly as he crouched beside me.

"Hey rich girl. You lost?"

Then everything went black.

I woke up crying with three pairs of eyes looming over me.

"Cammie? Cammie what's wrong? It was just a dream!" Liz said, pulling me into a gentle hug. I just cried harder.

"Oh Lizzie, everything's wrong!" I sobbed. Two more sets of arms wrapped around me.

"Honey, tell us everything." I heard Macey say. I pulled away and looked at each of them. They're my best friends and they need to know. They could help me. So I started from the beginning. How I was secretly falling for Zach. How we almost kissed. How I felt when Josh came back. How I didn't want him to be back. Why I avoided both of them. How I found Zach with Courtney. Finally, I told them about the dream. I know stupid, right? I was crying over two boys. Nothing else. But let me tell you, these two boys are spy boys. And spy boys are difficult.

They pulled me into a hug and told me to try to sleep again. I decided they were right and crawled back under the covers.

* * *

For once, I woke up without a fight. Maybe it's because I'm still to numb for me to feel tired, but either way, I got up. The girls looked at me in surprise. I ignored their shocked faces and turned to them.

"I'm showering first."

When I came out of the shower Macey brought m to her desk. She put natural makeup on me. Black eyeliner that only lined my top lid and some light mascara. Then she put light gold eye shadow. My hair went into a sloppy bun with pieces that framed my face. We walked downstairs to breakfast. We stood at the doors that looked so ominous to me at that moment. Bex turned around and looked at me knowingly.

"Knock 'em dead."

We strolled into the room and Zach's gaze was on me. Instead of sitting with the boys, we walked to the table with our sisters. They were surprised that we were actually sitting with them, but the four of us brushed it off. I went up to get breakfast and grabbed a huge plate of waffles. When I sat back down, I couldn't help but to look at Courtney. She was staring off to the other side of the room. I followed her gaze and realized she was staring at Zach. Then I realized Zach was staring at me. I turned back to Courtney as she focused her gaze now on me. She looked hurt, and now I felt bad now. Poor girl. I hope she understands she's probably just being led on.

Our triangle of staring was broken when we heard Dr. Steve cleared his throat at the podium. The room went silent and he smiled a big rosy smile.

"Now that I have your attention, I can make a proper announcement. In two weeks, we will be having a masquerade ball!" gasps and squeals filled the room, "Yes, very excellent, I know. It is a formal event so remember your dresses and tuxedos. Of course, you will be needing masks too!" He laughed at his own humorless joke. No one else really found it funny, "So ladies, you better start ordering your dresses, and gentlemen better start ordering your tuxes. If you cannot order some yourself, Madame Dabney from the Gallagher academy will be here with things you may borrow. She is also here for dance lessons the next couple of days, which we expect everyone to attend. Tonight Juniors and Seniors will have theirs, tomorrow Freshmen and Sophmores, and Monday will be 7th and 8th graders. So please give a warm welcome to your newest teacher!"

The doors open and Madame Dabney waltzed down the aisle way, French twist and all. She sat down at an extra chair at the staff table and waved to everyone.

"Yes this will be very, very, excellent! Thank you for your attention students! Enjoy your Saturday!"

ZPOV

Every Junior Blackthorne boy nervously stood outside of the grand hall in dress shirts, dress pants, and shoes. Suddenly the girls strutted by and strolled through the doors wearing casual dresses. I found Cammie and she looked at me briefly before looking away. She wore a white lacy dress and converse and god she looked good. I'm just still so confused. The only thing that I've done wrong wasn't even my fault. I mean it was Courtney who kissed me. 1) There's no way Cammie could have seen that and 2) it's not like I wanted to kiss the girl.

We followed the girls into the grand hall where Madame Dabney was waiting for us, boa and all. She had music playing and she was waltzing by herself. When she turned to see us she clapped her hands.

"Well don't you all look DARLING! Alright, alright. Boys, make a line on one side of the room. Girls, on the other." We all separated and people slumped across the room, "AHEM, stand up straight gentlemen! Yes, thank you. Now, a waltz is simple. First, I need all of you strapping young boys to present yourself to one of these lovely ladies. Be polite!"

I of course, made a beeline for Cammie. Unfortunately, Jimmy made it their first. He presented his arm for her to take. She seemed so reluctant. Then she saw me, and her glare turned icy. She quickly looked back to Josh and nodded vigorously. As they walked out together, her gaze never left mine. At the last second, I grabbed Tina Walters who stood looking like a deer in the headlights a couple feet behind me. She began giggling and trying to be cute. It was kind of sad.

"Yes! Very good! Come on darlings, get CLOSER! They won't bite! Well, actually, Mr. Newman? Watch out for biting when dancing with Ms. Baxter." Grant went pale and Bex smirked, "Do you all have a hold on your partner? Wonderful! Moving on! Boys lead this so pay attention. It's a simple 1, 2, 3 step. Observe."

She showed us and being the spies we are, we caught on in no time.

I watched Cammie from the corner of my eye. Her smiles and laughs looked forced and she kept glancing at me quickly before looking away. Tina just eyed me dreamily.

Meanwhile, I was about to barf.


	16. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT

**Hello strangers! I'm soooooooo sosososososososososososososososo sorry! The reason I haven't updated in a million trillion years is because I'm a homeschooler, and I got really behind...so I need to focus on school for the end of the year. I apologize times a million. I know what I want to happen so don't fret my children! I WILL be updating when summer starts at the end of the month! Once agin, I apologize so much. Just sit tight and pretty soon you will have a finished story! YAY! Okay tata for now! See you in a month!**


	17. Chapter 15

**I, am a DESPICABLE human being. I am sosososososososososososososososososo sorry. I have been just a horrible person and haven't updated in forever and a half. I know it's short but it's the best I can give you right now. My laptops about to die and I'll wake up my parents if I go down to get my charger! But hey, I finally got around to updating!**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all.**

Chapter 15

CPOV

"Cammie! Stop squirming so much!"

"I would if you didn't have something that was 430 degrees so close to my head!"

It was just two hours before the big dance and Macey was murdering with me with different makeup and hair products. The whole room was a steamed and fogged from the many showers taken by all four of us and the air smelled strongly of hair spray and burning hair. That smell makes me want to jump out the window.

I have to admit, I was nervous. I mean, this is technically my first "school dance", since I've never gone to a normal school. I think Bex and Liz were pretty scared too but were hiding it pretty good. Macey on the other hand, was the happiest girl in the world. For her, it was like a one nights stand with normalcy.

These last two weeks have been grueling, between waiting for this event, and avoiding Zach. I decided to stop trying to evade Josh. He didn't do anything. Though I have to be honest, I may or may not talk to Josh more when Zach is around. I just want him to see that I've moved on, even if I haven't.

"Go. Change. But don't mess up your hair or smudge your makeup." Macey commanded as she shoved me into one of our closets. Neither of the closets are very big.

I walked out to find my other three roommates waiting for me, ready to go. I gasped when I saw them. All three of them looked stunning.

Liz was in a baby blue strapless dress that had sequins across her chest. Her hair was in a bumped updo. Her eyes had a small amount of black eyeliner just on the edge of her lid, and a little bit of colorless glimmery eyeshadow.

Macey was wearing an interesting gown that I would not have imagined on her any day, but it seemed to work with her. It had a corset style upper half that was black and gold embroidery, and the lower half was a flowing black skirt. The black accented her eyes so that the bright blue popped. Her makeup was surprisingly very minimal with just dark mascara. Her hair was in a high ponytail with her bangs framing her 1000 dollar face.

Bex looked like a little hot tamale. Her dress was red and one shoulder style that led down to a ton of criss-crossed fabric in the front. The back went down low and the dress was tight down to mid thigh before loosening up and slightly flaring, almost mermaid style. Her hair was straight as a board and her makeup was dark and fiery looking.

"Guys, you all look like goddesses." I said to them beaming. They didn't respond at first. They just stared at me, wide eyed. Macey finally spoke up.

"We're nothing compared to you!" I scoffed and strode past her to the full mirror on the bathroom door. I jumped in surprised and yelped.

This girl, she couldn't be me, I mean, I'm just Cammie Morgan. The Chameleon. I shouldn't be noticed. At least not like this. My long hair was straightened but curled at the end and it cascaded down my back like a waterfall. My make up was done with precision. The eyeliner winged out and made my eyes larger. I had light gold eyeshadow on to match my dress. My dress. It was stunning. A long white gown that was one shouldered and had gold sequins below the bust which lead to the low back. The shoulder strap also was gold and linked to my lower back. From there an extra sheer fabric lead from the back to the floor, creating a small train. I felt…beautiful.

And I kinda love that feeling.

ZPOV

I stared at myself in the mirror, fidgeting at my appearance. I don't like dressing up. Of course, that isn't the only reason why I'm fidgeting. Cammie will be somewhere in the crowd tonight. Of course, there's the chance we never see each other, since we'll have masks on, but still, the thoughts intimidating.

"Zach let's go! Solomon wants to meet with the upper grades before the ball!" Grant yelled as he pounded on the door.

"Okay! Jeez I'm coming!"

We strolled down to the grand hall where met Solomon outside the door. I scanned the crowd of girls looking for Cammie but I just couldn't figure out which was which. We were all given black masquerade masks but a bit of material was added to the eye holes. It was kind of like a two way mirror. That way we wouldn't figure who was who if we just loked at the eyes. If that stuff wasn't there, I could figure out which girl was Cammie in a heartbeat.

"You all look wonderful ladies and gentlemen." Said Mr. Solomon," Now, tonight is a big night for you juniors and seniors. Tonight, is the first half of your CoveOps final. Now, you kids will have to make…almost covers I guess you could call them. I need you to make change your accent so your voice is unrecognizable and do NOT reveal your name. If you are revealed by anyone through comms, you fail the first part of your grade, if not, you pass. For now." We all nodded, suddenly very nervous. Solomon gestured to the door and we began walking in. His voice cut through our silence and we all stopped to look back.

"But remember, try to have fun."


End file.
